Les Mélodies du Magicien
by Butterflyellow
Summary: Republictation aussi :p Trois chansons pour les trois amours de la vie de Fye. Sur les paroles de Keane, AFI et Good Charlotte.
1. Untitled 1 Keane

_Amour I : Untitled 1 . Keane_

**Disclamer : La jolie chanson appartient à Keane, et les merveilleux persos aux sadiques et déjantés de Clamp !!**

**Note: voilà il y a quelques temps déjà que je voulais faire 3 Oneshots sur les trois « amours » de Fye. Puis l'idée m'est venue d'en faire des song fic ! J'ai d'ailleurs failli ne publier que le 3eme chapitre directement qui est écrit depuis longtemps pour manque d'inspiration sur la deuxième histoire ... mais comme je voulais faire un truc original, j'ai fait une trilogie (parce que dans le 21ème siècle c'est la grande mode des trilogies!) Enfin bref, cette première oneshot est l'histoire Yui/Fye, le commencement, sur Untitled 1 de Keane, une chanson qui me touche beaucoup, surtout l'instrumental final O.O !**

**Bonne lecture ...**

*

* *

_Fye._

Les pieds dans la neige. Les mains sur la pierre. Le coeur engourdi. Tout mon corps et paralysé. Par le froid. Et par la peur.

Pourtant je ne regrette en rien notre choix. Car jamais, jamais je n'aurai supporté de te perdre. Mon frère. Mon jumeau. Ma moitié.

Si proches mais si loin. Si seulement j'arrivais à grimper le long de ce mur de glace, quitter ce fossé où s'entassent mes craintes et mes doutes comme la neige et les cadavres ...

_**A house on fire**_

_**A wall of stone**_

De ma prison je ne peux même pas apercevoir le sommet de la grande tour, dévorée par le brouillard, comme pour me dire que mon entreprise n'as pas de fin. Comme pour effacer lentement le peu d'espoir qui subsiste en moi.

_**A door that once was opened**_

Ici bas, dans les ténèbres de la Vallée, il n'y a pas de vie, seulement le froid et la mort. La neige et les corps. Qui tombent parmi les flocons et s'écrasent sur un matelas de glace souillant la blancheur de la neige de fleuves écarlates.

_**An empty face and empty bones**_

Je n'en peux plus. Seul avec les morts, c'est comme si je les entendais me parler. Me crier que si j'avais choisi d'être à leur place, Valéria se porterait sûrement mieux. Mais je ne veux pas écouter ces voix d'outre tombe. Car rien n'est pire que de douter de son existence.

_**Who ate your heart ?**_

_**You're cold inside**_

Je ne veux pas croire que ma vie soit condamnée à être abrégée pour le bonheur des autres. Car si je disparaît, ca sera pour toujours. Mort. Lourde et terrible, la signification de ce mot résonne en moi comme un écho vibrant contre ma poitrine, me faisant trembler de l'intérieur. Je ne suis qu'un enfant, je ne veux pas mourir. Je dois vivre. Je VEUX vivre. Partir d'ici. Je vais lutter. J'arrive.

_Fye._

_**You're not the one I hoped for**_

_**I'll see you on the other side**_

Plus je progresse dans ma folle ascension, plus le sommet disparaît dans la brume. Mes ongles se brisent. Je glisse. Encore. Des minces sillons sanglants coulent sur les pierres et me permettent de voir que je ne suis pas monté bien haut. Comme les goutes écarlates qui ne peuvent que tomber, je suis pas seulement condamné par toutes malédictions du monde mais par les lois de la gravité à ne pas pouvoir m'élever. A toujours retomber.

_**The wind wouldn't blow me home**_

Le temps s'écoule, sans réellement avancer, d'une infernale lenteur, comme pour nous faire mourir à petit feu. Mes cheveux s'encrassent. Mon visage s'amaigrit. Ma peau se flétrit. Mes derniers espoirs s'estompent. Depuis combien de temps sommes nous ici? Qu'attendons-nous?

_**  
To lie in your heart of hearts**_

Je ne doit pas laisser la peur m'engourdir. Je ne dois pas prêter attention aux dépouilles qui tombent de plus en plus nombreuses à mes côtés.

Résister. Réflechir.

J'emplie à présent ces morceaux de chair au pied de ta prison, pour monter te rejoindre. Encore plus haut.

Ne pas douter. Ne rien craindre.

Etre seulement guidé par ton visage, ta voix, ton esprit.

_**Will I ever see you again**_

C'est alors que mes doigts ensanglantés s'agrippaient aux jointures des pierres, que mes derniers espoirs s'évanouirent, comme attendant déjà depuis longtemps au bord d'un grand précipice, ils chutèrent dans l'abîme de mon coeur. Annoncé par une pluie de sang, par l'aube écarlate, le Roi tomba à son tour dans la Vallée, criant de ses dernières paroles toute la haine du peuple et l'horreur de la malédiction. Se réveiller. Réaliser.

Ne rien souhaiter. Ne plus rêver.

Ne plus lutter.

Se laisser tomber dans la neige, bercé par le hurlement du vent et recouvrir par le manteau blanc. Se laisser mourrir.

_**And lie in your heart of hearts.**_

C'est alors qu'elle apparue. Une brèche s'ouvrant dans le vide, déchirant l'air glacé et sombre de la Vallée, une silhouette à de grande allure et de noir vêtue, un visage carré, l'air triomphant, un regard sûr et maléfique, un doigt pointé vers moi, imposant. La mort ressemble à un homme au sourire malveillant et aux yeux perfides.

_**Who ate your heart ?**_

_« Liberez Yui »_ .

Par qui ces mots ont-ils été réellement prononcés, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. Mais ce dont je me souviens clairement, c'est d'une ombre au dessus de moi, un sifflement dans le vent glacé, des yeux cobalts croisant les miens, un visage familier. Un corps tombant dans la neige à mes côtés. Sans vie.

_Fye._

_**You're cold inside**_

_« Si on pouvait ramener les morts , que ferais-tu? »_

Tout. Tout pour sauver mon frère. Mon autre moi, la partie de mon cœur arrachée à vif, la partie de mon âme manquante qui fait de moi qu'un demi être. Je ferai tout.

Même suivre cet homme aux paroles enjôleuses, qui observe ma tristesse et mon désespoir comme le premier acte d'une représentation...

_**You're not the one I hoped for**_

_**I'll see you on the other side**_

Tout, même partit d'ici, entamer un long voyage, pour _la_ suivre, la princesse du désert. M'infiltrer aux côtés du clone du descendant de Clow, et observer l'enfant sous protection de la prêtresse du Japon.

Tout, même l'éliminer lorsque le moment sera venu, lorsque l'ordre me sera donné. Car dans ce long périple au profil d'un seul homme qui m'est aussi déplaisant qu'inconnu, je ne serai qu'un pion.

_**The wind wouldn't blow me home  
To lie in your heart of hearts**_

Particule de l'échiquier sans volonté ni âme, un rôle pour moi, à présent. Comme ça, je ramènerai mon frère tant aimé à la vie.

_**Will I ever see you again**_

_**And lie in your heart of hearts**_

Je me réveillerai de ce cauchemar pour commencer un nouveau rêve. Nous vivrons de nouveau l'un pour l'autre. Et je pourrai tout oublier.

_Fye._

_*_

_* *_

**Désolée je me rend compte que par rapport à la suite, ce chapitre la ne contient pas beaucoup de texte ... parce que je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, c'est vrai, c'est pas moi qui me gelais dans une vallée pendant que 4 auteurs givrées cherchaient comment me pourrir encore plus la vie! **

**Mais enfin, voila les malheurs de Fye continuent, chapitre 2 prochainement.**

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii D Je crois que face à ce qu'a vécu le petit blondinet je pourrai encaisser n'importe quelle remarque !**


	2. The Interview AFI

_**Amour II : The interview AFI**_

**Disclamer: Nan, les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi ! Et si cette merveilleuse chanson l'était, ca fait longtemps que je n'attendrais plus rien de la vie !**

**Note : Comme ce chapitre me pourrira la vie jusqu'au bout, en plus d'avoir eu du mal à l'écrire, j'ai pas de suite trouvé la bonne chanson ! J'ai pensé à Don't Panic de Coldplay, Lithium d'Evanescence avant de m'arrêter définitivement sur celle ci, car en l'entendant, toute l'ambiance et les scènes sont venues à mon esprit. Bien que d'autres superbes songfic aient été écrites par KingSoren sur des chansons de AFI (pub pour un auteur que j'aime bien hé hé !), je l'ai prise car elle allait assez bien avec ce second « amour » ! (pourquoi pourtant lorsque je l'ai écrite c'est « Endlessy she said » que j'avais sans cesse en tête? ... :-p ) A croire que AFI et Tsubasa sont liés par je ne sais quelles ondes psychiques : D**

**Bonne lecture donc !**

C'est alors que tout s'écroulait autour de moi, alors que les pierres se chargeaient d'ensevelir les derniers corps que la neige n'avait pas eu le temps de recouvrir... alors que je ne demandais qu'à les rejoindre sous ces décombres mortelles , que vous vîntes vers moi, votre main douce et salvatrice tendue , votre regard souriant et protecteur. Vous m'avez enlevé de ma prison de glace, détruite à jamais derrière notre passage, symbole d'un passé effondré et oublié, d'une nouvelle vie qui ne demande qu'à être rebâtie...

_**Forever waiting for disaster,  
What David calls servant and master,  
Will you plat it too?**_

Je quitte un monde de neige pour vivre parmi les glaciers éternels de Seles. Mais là bas, les flocons ne m'inspirent ni crainte ni peur, le froid ni doute ni désespoir, seulement la beauté et la pureté du blanc. Je réapprends à aimer ce paysage vide et délavé comme une lande pure et scintillante, sous un soleil qui m'a tant manqué, sous un ciel bleu trop souvent absent de ma mémoire ...

Vous qui m'avais si bien accueilli acceptez d'offrir à Fye un bassin de mosaïques comme ultime tombeau, réceptacle de l'autre moitié de mon âme et de mon cœur, où l'eau telle une couverture limpide le protégera du temps, où je veillerai lui à présent. C'est ici qu'il sommeillera, avant que je ne remplisse ma mission et que je ne trouve le moyen de le ramener à la vie. C'est à présent ma raison de vivre, je ne mourrai pas avant d'avoir exaucé ce voeu. Mon voeu.

_**As this displacement begs for water.  
Swimming, bathing.  
**__**Drowning in sorrow.**_

Mes premiers jours à Seles furent très dur. Mes premières nuits surtout. La vision du corps de Fye tombant à mes côtés, de ce qu'il aurait pu ressentir en sachant que je l'ai tué, laissé mourir. La douleur et la peine s'accentuaient lorsqu'en me réveillant la première fois, je me trouvais dans une chambre vaste et luxueuse, un lit chaud et douillet, des draps propres et parfumés. Une vie que j'avais l'impression d'avoir volée. Je m'en voulais tellement. Quoique je fasse pour lui à présent, me pardonnera-t-il un jour?

_**Scream with me.**_

Ce fut aussi ma première nuit dans vos bras. Est-ce parce que vous avez entendu mes sanglots ou parce que vous saviez que je craquerais? Quelle que sois la raison, vous êtes entré dans ma chambre sombre faisant entrer la lumière du couloir, chassant peu à peu les ténèbres qui m'enveloppais. Sans un mot, vous vous êtes assis sur le lit, à mes côtés. Votre regard était si doux, qu'il me donnait l'impression d'être pardonné de tous mes crimes; il me transperça comme le jour traverse un rideau opaque, et attiré par tant d'éclat, j'ai épanché mes larmes sur vos vêtements, me blottissant contre vous, m'endormant au creux de vos bras.

_**I crawl across this cracked expansion,  
I'll be buried soon.  
Beneath the sand with pure intentions.  
Wanting something, someone to follow.**_

Ma nouvelle vie a alors commencée. Mes longs cheveux sales et ternes ont été coupés, mon corps a été soigné et lavé, je pris une nouvelle identité : « Fye » pour qu'il continue à vivre en moi et que je n'oublie jamais pourquoi je suis en vie. « Fluorite » en hommage à la pierre qui veille sur lui, gardienne de ce monde qui m'accueille, et à votre image, douce et protectrice. Je ne suis plus un orphelin désespéré, je ne suis plus un enfant de joie et de cœur amputé, je suis Fye D. Flowright, gardant à jamais le secret de mon passé pour grandir en paix.

_**For a change, I'll refrain,  
From hiding all of me from you.**_

_**Here's my lullaby.**_

Depuis mon arrivée ici, vous ne cessiez de me captiver. Il y avait dans votre allure les attributs de la noblesse et de la royauté. Des gestes calmes et gracieux, comme porté par un courant aérien, ne faisait qu'avantager votre fine silhouette élancée. Une chevelure ébène si fluide qu'elle semblait flotter dans l'air, longue et soyeuse, encadrait le plus beau visage qui m'ait été donné de voir: une peau de porcelaine lisse et sans défauts, des traits fins et légers, vous ressemblez à une sculpture de marbre, tel un Dieu à jamais marqué dans le temps et l'espace. Mais ce que j'aimais le plus chez vous, ce qui me fascinait au plus haut point, ce que je cherchais plus que tout à comprendre était votre regard. Il donnait tout l'amour du monde mais semblait penser autre chose, une mélancolie sans nom voilée derrière de longs cils, une infinie tristesse scellée par de paupières mi closes.

_**Pray for rain, lose your name.  
And watch all your dreams fall through.  
**__**Hush now, don't you cry**_

Est-ce pour cela que je me sentais proche de vous? Si bien près de vous? Est-ce pour cela que vous m'avez recueilli ici? Parce que nous sommes semblables. Nous jouons au même jeu l'un avec l'autre, cachant qui nous sommes afin de se protéger mutuellement, ne souhaitant que rester l'un auprès de l'autre le plus longtemps possible. Les plus excusable des menteurs.

_**I swoon upon my knees come crashing,  
Will you bury me?**_

Et vous le plus doux des manipulateurs. Car à l'époque où vous avez réprimé mes pouvoirs avec ce tatouage, pourquoi n'avais-je pas encore compris la conspiration que vous projetiez dès le début? Dès que vous êtes venu me chercher? Peut être aveuglé par cet amour et cette bonté, ou ensorcelé par vos douces paroles, je me suis ainsi laissé porté par ce courant violent qu'on nomme machination, complot, dessein, sans m'en rendre compte.

_« Je voudrais que tu supprimes ceux qui feront du mal à ce pays. »_

Car à ce moment, votre vœu, je m'y pliais. Enfin, je pourrai venir en aide a quelqu'un, être utile à une vie, sauver une âme.

_**Today, this small favour I am asking  
Hold me, you may drop me tomorrow**_

J'ai grandi dans ce palais blanc, étudiant chaque jour la magie des vieux grimoires que je trouvais. J'ai appris qu'il y avait dans cet univers différentes dimensions, des accès, des gardiens, comme La Sorcière... ces recherches me permirent de mieux comprendre comment j'étais arrivé là, mieux comprendre les terribles et bénéfiques événements que je n'avais pas saisis à l'époque de la Vallée. Les livres renfermaient aussi des formules que je décidais d'apprendre afin d'aider au mieux le peuple de Sélès. Bien que les sorts offensifs fussent les seuls que j'arrivais à maîtriser, je les appris avec patience et envie. Peut-être était-ce vraiment plus par intérêt que par passion, car "passion" était un mot que mon cœur ne connaissait pas, n'étant pas encore prêt à accepter une quelconque satisfaction personnelle. C'était mon châtiment.

_**For a change, I'll refrain,  
From hiding all of me from you.**_

_**Here's my lullaby.**_

_« Souris »_

C'est pourtant ce jour la, que lorsque mes lèvres s'étirèrent lentement, empourprant mes paumettes, et que vous me dire tout le bien que cela vous procurez que je me suis senti soulagé: ainsi en étant heureux, je peut apporter d'autres sentiments que la peine et le malheur. La joie que je ressenti en cette instant fut si forte, mon coeur se serra tellement, la douleur du bonheur fut si violente que je pleurais de joie pour la première fois de ma vie. En ce mot vous veniez de me donner l'autorisation de vivre. Je vivrai donc pour vous. Votre Majesté. Mon Roi. Ashura.

_**Pray for rain, lose your name.  
And watch all your dreams fall through.**_

_**Hush now.**_

_**  
**_J'aurai tellement voulu rester dans ce cocon douillet dans lequel je m'enfonçais chaque jour davantage pensant avoir atteins le bonheur ultime chaque seconde qui passait. J'aurai tellement voulu que cette créature monstrueuse transformant peu à peu le rêve en cauchemar ne soit jamais apparue... Car la lande de Sélès ressemblait chaque jour un peu plus à ces images que je croyais enfouies dans ma mémoire.

_**Here's my lullaby.**_

J'aurai tellement voulu avoir le courage de m'enfuir avant de rentrer déterminé à tuer ce monstre au palais. Tellement voulu ne jamais ouvrir ces portes. Voulu ne jamais voir...

Le sourire triomphant sur votre visage tandis que surmontant les corps mutilé des habitants du château votre silhouette si gracieuse se découpait dans les ténèbres telle une ombre maléfique, votre regard assoiffé de sang posé sur moi comme pour dire: _« Enfin, le moment est venu. »_

_**Hush now don't you cry.**_

Plus le rêve est doux, plus le réveil est difficile. Mais à ce moment là, j'aurai voulu mourir pour ne plus avoir à me réveiller, et voir cet abominable spectacle. Vous saviez ce que je ressentirai, vous saviez qu'un jour ce moment devez arriver, et le mal que cela me ferait. Alors arrêtez, par pitié, arrêtez de rire comme si en tombant sur le sol j'étais le simple spectateur d'une tragédie sanglante. Arrêtez de me murmurez des _«Exauces mon voeu » _comme on chante une berceuse. Arrêtez de croire que je vais vous tuer simplement comme on élimine un ennemi, un monstre. Vous n'êtes pas un monstre. C'est moi le monstre, le responsable. C'est ma faute, la faute de la malédiction qui pèsera toujours sur moi, blessant tout ceux que j'aimerais.

_**Calm down.  
Come down cold resides with me.  
**__**With me.**_

Réfléchir. Prendre sur moi. Il doit y avoir une solution. Une ultime solution pour défaire votre voeu et vous sauver. Car je ne peux pas vous laisser me tuer comme tout ces gens, je dois vivre. Pour lui... la vision de son cercueil de verre sous les flots transparents agit comme un déclic. Je ne connais que la magie offensive mais ce sort vous sauvera, durant un moment.

_**  
I flee to, I flee to decemberunderground.  
As you exhale, I breathe in and sink into,**_

_**The water underground,**_

_**  
**_Comme le calme après la tempête, les ondes claires à la surface de l'eau après les flots déchainés, je sais ce que je dois faire. _Elle _pourra m'aider, j'ai assez étudié les vieux grimoires de ce palais pour savoir où _la_ trouver. Je revêtis mon long manteau où sur chaque épaulettes reste gravé l'emblème de la royauté, rehausse le col, cache mes cheveux sous la large capuche. Lentement comme un rituel. Des symboles tracés dans les airs, un souffle glacé m'enveloppe et je disparais, laissant derrière moi la salle de marbre banc froide et solitaire, où dans ce bassin de mosaïques repose à présent le corps des deux personnes qui ont le plus compté pour moi, mais que j'ai brisé sans le vouloir.

Qu'ils reposent en paix.

Car jamais je ne reviendrais.

_**And I grow pale without you.**_

Ah, oui ... ne pas oublier de sourire.

**Ca y est ! Je l'ai fait !!! Je l'ai ecris ! My god ce début fut laborieux, mais par la suite, les mots venaient tout seuls ... Bref, désolé si c'est minable, mais c'est pas un moment très facile à raconter, on sait pas trop comment leur relation a évolué durant ces années... **

**C'est horrible d'écrire des choses si déprimantes, cela me permet de mieux me mettre à la place de Fye, et je comprends pas comment il a fait pour pas se suicider le pauvre... Bref, après tant de malheur, une VRAIE lueur d'espoir? (bien sur tout le monde connais la suite mais je me permet d'écrire avec prétention: ) A suivre ...**


	3. Wounded Good Charlotte

Amour III : Wounded . Good Charlotte

**Disclamer**** : Ni la chanson, ni les persos ne sont à moi (et les Clamp devraient etre fières d'avoir créé d'aussi beau personnages, alors qu'elles arrêtent un peu de les traiter comme des poupées de chiffon sans âme et conscience T-T)**

**Note**** : Bon, voilà la première des trois song fics que j'ai écrite, y'a pas mal de temps quand même... La chanson a été super simple à trouver, j'écoutais beaucoup Good Charlotte en cette periode de l'année, et en faisant attention à cette chanson, j'ai trouvé que les paroles collaient parfaitement ! Ouais c'est le mot!**

_**Wounded**_**, c'est une chanson cachée de l'album « Chronicles of Life and Death », de l'édition « Death ». Elle se trouve à la fin de « Meet me maker » (à environ 5min 30 ...) écoutez la elle est superbe !**

C'est dans l'arrière cour de cette vieille boutique, en contraste avec les grattes ciel d'acier vertigineux, un après midi sombre et pluvieux que je la vis : Yûko, la sorcière des dimensions. Ou plutôt, c'est d'un autre monde qu'elle m'accueille. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger ... Se doute-elle donc de ma malédiction pour ainsi se protéger? Pourquoi ne décide-t-elle de me stopper tout de suite? Parce que c'est le destin ?

Le destin ... ainsi il est marche, dévalant la pente raide de nos vies sans rien pour l'arrêter ... Les événements prédis se produiront ... Inévitablement.

_**Lost and broken**_

À mes côtés, Shaolan, descendant de Clow. Ou son clone, comme me l'avait précisé Fei Wang, qui tient contre lui le corps inerte de la jeune Sakura. Sans mémoire. Sans souvenirs. Sans plumes ...Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié pour ces enfants ... Comme moi, jouet de la folie et objet du dessein d'un homme trop fort et trop grand pour nous.

_**Hopeless and lonely**_

Et c'est là que tu es arrivé. Toi, l'espion sous protection de la prêtresse. Dès que tu es apparu, je me suis juré de ne pas me laisser intimider ou attendrir, car je devrais te tuer tôt ou tard ... ninja du Japon. Pas de place aux sentiments pour un traitre. Pas de place à la pitié pour un assassin.

Et notre quête a commencée. Je me suis façonné un nouveau personnage, un autre visage : un sourire omniprésent, attention et tendresse, des surnoms stupides. Les enfants sont heureux, tu enrages sans cesse.

Tout est parfait.

_**Smiling on the outside  
Hurt beneath my skin**_

Je dois juste faire attention à ne jamais relâcher le terrible effort que nécessite la construction de ce masque hypocrite, car autant mon rire est joyeux et léger, autant mon cœur lui est vide est glacé. Tellement vide que ce trou béant dans ma poitrine me fait suffoquer. Tellement glacé que j'ai l'impression qu'a tout moment je vais rester paralysé.

_**My eyes are fading**_

_**My soul is bleeding**_

Heureusement que lorsque j'entendais la voix des enfants m'appelant innocemment par ce nom, « Fye », que je me rappelais pourquoi j'étais là, que je me rappelais que je devais rester en vie. Par un seul mot prononcé, ma seule raison de vivre, une dernière onde de courage me parcourait. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi es-tu le seul qui ne m'ais jamais appelé par mon nom?

_**I'll try to make it seem okay  
But my faith is wearing thin**_

Mais qu'importe, puisque de toute façon, sans Ashura, sans raison d'être heureux, je joue juste mon rôle dans l'espoir fou et douloureux de sauver mon frère. Et je le jouais à merveille. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais ...

_« Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ... feindre de sourire mais ne laisser personne se rapprocher de toi? »_

_**So help me heal these wounds**_

_**They've been open for way too long**_

Impossible.

J'ai la sensation de tomber dans un grand précipice sans fond. Mes pensées s'entremêlent, je ne comprends plus.

Quand ai-je pu te laisser percevoir mes doutes et mes faiblesses? Comment as-tu réussi à lire dans mon jeu ?

Bien sur, j'avais fait exprès de laisser quelques indices, clairsemés derrière moi, bribes d'expression ou de phrases en suspens qui pourrait amener doutes et interrogations sur mon attitude... Bien sur, je l'avais fait exprès ... en espérant que tu le remarques, c'est vrai. Mais tu es allé bien plus loin que ce que je craignais, perçant même ce petit jeu à jour.

_**Help me fill this soul.**_

_**Even though this is not your fault**_

Et maintenant, plus ton regard me transperce et plus j'ai l'impression que les efforts que je fournis ne servent à rien. Moi qui croyais être déjà brisé, les vérités que tu me lance me détruisent encore plus. Pourtant j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de voir tes mots comme des réponses à mes appels muets désespérés. J'ai besoin de sentir ton regard sur moi comme si enfin on me comprenait.

J'ai besoin de toi, Kurogané.

Comme un parasite attiré par la lumière qui vient déchirer son décor si sombre, tes mots, tes gestes, ta pureté m'attire ... Mais c'est ce fameux jour où j'ai compris, et où j'ai agis.

_**But I'm open**_

Il pleuvait aussi, comme lorsqu'on s'est rencontré. Une pluie acide qui vient ronger les cœurs et ternir les âmes.

_**And I'm bleeding**_

Ce jour là, tu m'as sauvé la vie, à moi le frère maudit de naissance, le magicien envoyé comme pion, le traitre qui devra te tuer ... Non seulement toi, la meilleure personne que j'ai jamais rencontré tu venais de te sacrifier en t'offrant en proie au monstre que j'étais, mais à présent, à l'encontre de ma mission, je t'étais redevable...

_**All over your brand new rug**_

Pourtant, ce n'est ni l'idée que tu m'aies forcé à vivre, ni l'idée de ma dette qui m'a poussée à agir ainsi... Mais la pensée de devoir te blesser ou te mutiler pour pouvoir survivre, de m'abreuver de ton sang pur pour nourrir mon cœur souillé m'apparue comme abominable. Injuste.

_**And I need someone to help me sew them up**_

J'ai alors pris la décision de m'éloigner de toi.

_**I only wanted a magazine  
I only wanted a movie screen.**_

Plus de surnoms donnés, plus de regards de pitié, plus de paroles gaies. Devenir froid et distant. Avant que je ne m'attache encore plus à ce qui est ma victime avant tout, avant que l'on ne soit trop proche et que je perde toute assurance...

_**I only wanted the life I'd read about and dreamed.**_

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Je m'étais mis à t'aimer.

_**And now my mind is an open book**_

Je ne pouvais que t'aimer.

_**And now my heart is an open wound**_

T'aimer avec mon cœur meurtri, mutilé, éclaté, vidé, absent, alors que je n'aurai jamais cru cela possible.

Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris, un amour tellement différent de ce que je ressens pour Fye ou pour Ashura ... plus tendre, plus douloureux à la fois, et tellement plus fort...

_**And now my life is an open soul for all to see**_

Mais elle est bien là, la joie lorsque tu me parles, la chaleur lorsque tu m'approches, le frisson lorsque tu me frôle ... L'ivresse d'un simple contact et l'euphorie d'une simple parole sont en train de me transformer...

_**But help me heal these wounds  
They've been open for way too long**_

J'ai commencé par t'observer discrètement, comme un amoureux transi qui cache sa passion, comme un amant secret qui refoule son désir ... J'ai commencé par rêver de toi, de ton visage qui, parasitant le moindre de mes neurones, fit de mes songes un lieu de paix et de recueillement où mes profondes confessions ne pouvaient ni te blesser, ni te nuire.

_**Help me fill this soul  
Even though this is not your fault **_

Même si je sais que tu en souffres il m'arrive d'attendre et de profiter des moments où je me nourri pour humer doucement ton parfum et goûter ta peau hâlée, sensations qui me hantent à nouveau chaque fois que mon regard s'attarde sur ta silhouette endormie, les formes de ton corps, les lignes de ton visage, le contour de tes lèvres...

_**That I'm open and I'm bleeding  
All over your brand new rug**_

Trop proche, je voudrais te dévorer des yeux à en perdre la vue. Trop loin, c'est toi qui apparais sans cesse à mon esprit comme pour combler le vide de ton absence.

J'ai envie de pouvoir t'approcher sans te blesser. J'ai envie de te toucher sans te briser. J'ai envie de te goûter sans t'empoisonner. J'ai envie de toi, Kurogané.

_**And I need someone to help me**_

Jamais je n'aurai cru pouvoir ressentir à nouveau les battements de mon cœur, forts et vibrants à m'en éclater la poitrine chaque fois ton regard croise le mien. Jamais je ne me suis senti ... aussi vivant. Comment as tu pu animer en moi tant de sentiments? Comment ton regard de braise a-t-il pu dégeler mon cœur? Comment tes paroles ont-elles pu réconforter mon âme?

_**So you come along  
I push you away  
Then kick and scream for you to stay**_

C'est en te rejetant que j'ai compris à quel point ta présence m'était nécessaire. Tout comme il n'y a pas d'ombre sans lumière, ni mal sans bien, si un jour tu venais à disparaître, je disparaitrai aussi ... Si c'est ça, aimer à mourir, alors moi je t'aime à en crever.

_**Cuz I need someone to help me**_

Il est bien ironique leur destin! Avait-t-il prévu ca, ce stupide manipulateur? Me voici à présent dans l'incapacité de t'éliminer et aussi de rester à tes côtés. Car que puis-je t'apporter, moi, à part la peine, la souffrance et la mort? Je m'en veux de tant te vouloir, pardonnes moi de trop t'aimer.

_**  
Oh I need someone to help me**_

Or lorsque j'ai tué la princesse sous tes yeux, lorsque Ashura t'as révélé le traitre que j'étais, lorsque je fus condamné à être scellé à mon monde à jamais, tu m'as sauvé. Sans te soucier de mes crimes, de mes malédictions, de mon passé. Juste de mon présent. De ma vie. De moi.

_**To help me heal these wounds  
They've been open for way too long**_

J'ai alors compris. Ce n'est pas seulement à moi de décider de mourir. Car, aussi fou que cela puisse me paraître... des gens en souffriraient. Des gens qui m'aiment. Et bien que je doute que ton attachement à mon égard ne soit pas aussi profond que ce que je ressens pour toi, tu m'as fait comprendre que je ne devais pas vivre que pour Fye, ou pour toutes les missions du monde. Mais pour les autres, ceux qui tiennent à moi, qui savent tout simplement que j'existe.

Et ainsi, vivre pour moi. Cela je l'ai appris de toi.

_**Help me fill this soul  
Even though this is not your fault**_

Tu es La personne que je devais rencontrer, qui devait me sauver, cela ne fait aucun doute. Mais si mon destin se veut tragique, qui t'as mis sur ma route ?

Es tu le rebelle contre la destiné?

Es tu un message qui me demande d'espérer?

Ou un leurre pour encore mieux me briser ?

_**That I'm open  
And I'm bleeding  
All over your brand new rug**_

Quoiqu'il en sois j'ai réalisé qu'avec toi j'étais heureux, heureux d'avoir pu vivre jusqu'à te rencontrer... heureux de vivre, enfin, et simplement. Et je souhaite passer cette vie le plus longtemps possible à tes côtés.

Toi le seul qui ait vu mes blessures.

_**And I need someone to help me sew them**_

Toi le seul qui les ait comblées.

_**I need someone to help me fill them**_

Toi le seul qui les ait refermées.

_**I need someone to help me close them up.**_

**.o**O**o**O**o.**

**Tadaaam voilà la fin de cette série de 3 songfics. **

**J'ai adoré les écrire, le thème des chansons est quelque chose de super à traiter, on peut mettre une mélodie derrière l'histoire, et le texte se charge en émotions et en poésie, bref, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ces chapitres, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me fera d'autant plus plaisir !!**

**En tout cas, reviews ou pas, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette histoire!**


End file.
